If I Had You
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: It is Merlin's 17th birthday and with graduation only a week away he is ready to move on with his life. Unfortunately, his heart refuses to let him shake his crush on Arthur Pendragon, the school heartthrob. Feeling hopeless, he wishes for help while blowing out his candle. Suddenly this guy appears his place claiming to be his 'Fairy-God Father' and is overly excited to help... AU


Disclaimer – Sadly Merlin is not mine

* * *

 **A-Note:** Hey Everyone :) So this was really just an excuse for me to have some fun. It was supposed to be my usual hurt/comfort, fluffy fic. But then I put one of my original characters in there, who is based on me with magic. Then it became: Merlin is sad and Arthur is oblivious, so what would I need to do to help? So it became more of a humor-fluff piece with some light hurt/comfort. Humor fics are hit or miss for me, so any feedback is appreciated :) Please R &R :) Love you guys :D

* * *

 **Summary:** It is Merlin's 17th birthday and with graduation only a week away he is ready to let it go and move on with his life. Unfortunately, his heart refuses to let him shake his crush on Arthur Pendragon, the school's resident heartthrob. Feeling hopeless, he wishes for help while blowing out his candle. Suddenly this guy appears his place claiming to be his 'Fairy-God Father' and is overly excited to help. Merthur AU

* * *

 **If I had You**

"One week and I will be free, one week and I can start over, one week and I will never see him again." Merlin said as he stared at the photo in his year book.

"I still cannot believe I am finally seventeen. Time to make my wish." Merlin said in a sarcastic voice as he lit the single candle on his cupcake.

"Why am I doing this? Then again, what harm can it do? I have had a rough life, I just want to let the past go, and start over. But when I think about never seeing him again, my heart aches." Merlin sighed and clenched his fists.

"So I am asking for help, I have never complained about the cards that life has dealt me, and I have never thought I was better than anyone else; its just that, I need a break. I need something good to happen for once, I just want a chance. He is all I ever wanted; he is all I will ever need. I wish I had you: Arthur Pendragon." Merlin sighed blowing out the candle.

He waited for five seconds and nothing seemed to happen. "Well so much for that, but it was stupid anyway. I would need an army under my control for him to even look at me a second time." Merlin said smirking sadly.

"Well I am not an army, but you have to admit I look way better than one." Said the guy with purple hair who was sitting on Merlin's bed. "I mean I could pull off the whole military look. But you have to admit, me shaving off these purple locks would be a crime." The guy said smiling.

"Dude, what are you doing in my place? How did you even get in here?" Merlin said scanning the room for a weapon.

"Breath Merlin. I am your friend, and I am here to help." The guy said with a smile, "I kind of just popped in." The guy said as he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, only to reappear in front of Merlin and pulled him into a hug. "The names V and I am your Fairy-god father. I am here to help you get your man." V said with an evil smirk.

Merlin stared wide eyed at the guy in front of him. "Your certainly not what I expected when I hear fairy-god anything. I mean you do not even have wings."

"Wow your handling this well. Thank god you are being original! Do you know how much time I have had to waste before explaining everything? Do not even get me started on dealing with all the fainting." V said with an exasperated tone and an extreme amount of hand motions.

"To answer your question. I like originality, and since I have an amazing success rate the big guys upstairs let me do my own thing. As for the wings, they clash with everything. So they ruin all of my outfits, plus the random popping in and out of places is entertaining. Sometimes I mix it up and use glitter instead of smoke." V said while going through Merlin's closet.

"It is a shame you have to wear that uniform to school all the time, you have great taste in clothes. So I say we kick this into high gear and go find this Arthur guy." V said jumping excitedly in on spot.

"Well its midnight and we have school in eight hours, so he is probably asleep." Merlin said smiling at his new friend.

"Well, you not being a creeper who wants to watch him sleep should defiantly help your chances. You go to dreamland and I will do some recon. I need to prepare." V said thinking hard.

"What kind of recon can you do for me at this time of night?" Merlin said yawning.

"Well I am going to school with you tomorrow, and I need to figure out how I am going to look amazing in those colors. I am not sure if that shade of blue goes with my shade of purple, and then I need shoes and a bag to match…" V said completely serious.

"It is nice to know you have everything under control, I am not worried at all." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Just go to sleep and let me handle everything, once I am done we will look amazing!" V said as he blew some powder at Merlin.

"What do you me we…" Merlin said as he fell asleep.

"You will see. Arthur Pendragon is about to have the best day of his life." V said as he tucked Merlin in for the night.

Merlin woke up the next morning to a variety of smells. He knew he did not dream last night, since he was wearing purple pajamas he has never seen before. He walked out to his kitchen and saw V sitting on a stool eating a burrito, reading his yearbook.

When V saw him he smiled. "Hey Buddy-Boo! So I made breakfast burritos for us, and I have made my hair a shade darker so it will no clash with the color plaid! That is one crisis down!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at V's antics but could see kindness in the man's eyes. "How was the recon?" Merlin said sitting down to eat and stare at what he assumed was a smoothie.

"Very well and its blackberry." V said with another smile. "Its my favorite." V began to frown, "Sorry if its not your thing, I do not really have a lot of people to share my interests with and sometimes I can get a bit carried away. I know most people find them bitter."

"Its okay. It means a lot that you made it for me…or magically poofed it for me." Merlin said smiling.

"No magic used. I make all my food with love and magic cannot duplicate that." V said with a wink.

Merlin began to wonder if everything V said meant more then what he lent on? That advice about love was obvious. However, maybe there is more to his godfather then he thought.

"So eat up Sweetie, I have to get you ready!" V said closing the book.

"We cannot use magic for that?" Merlin said frowning, he really wanted to enjoy this breakfast.

"Obviously! But you should never play with fairy dust on an empty stomach…or while being a bitch. This stuff is very temperamental. This one time I used it on this bitchy girl I felt like helping because she was just having a bad day, and the dust totally backfired and I had a perm! A perm Merlin! It would not go away until I fixed things! Thankfully, I managed to get the situation under control." V said with a shudder.

"So only you got effected?" Merlin said taking another bite of his burrito.

"Oh no, the poor girl turned into a rat for a little while. But that perm…" V said shuddering again as Merlin began to eat faster.

Once Merlin was finished he heard the familiar poofing sound and was covered in purple glitter? "I thought I would change things up for your outfit. The glitter gives the makeover some spice." V said smiling.

Once the magic glitter disappeared Merlin was dragged to a mirror. He looked at his reflection and breathed a sigh of relief. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a white button-down shirt with and his blue school blazer. The new additions V added were his favorite red scarf, matching red converse, and V had managed give his usual messy hair a professional messy look.

"While I normally do not condone red and blue being warn together. It is very you, and I did not want to change your look. I just really wanted to get you new shoes." V said as he walked back over to the table.

Merlin took on last look and lightly tugged on his scarf. "I thought that I had to wear a tie to school though?"

V smirked. "Well I may have helped the school realise that they really meant some form of neckwear. I mean why deprive people of wearing bowties, scarfs, and other neck fashions." V said as he put on a purple bowtie that matched his hair and converse."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Thank you, I ways feel better in my scarf."

"Do not thank me yet. You have not seen these awesome black bags I got us yet!" V said as he snapped his fingers and Merlin had a school bag hanging diagonally cross his chest.

Merlin looked over at V and noticed they had the same bag. "We match."

"Its great right! Ready to start the day?" V said levitating a little from excitement. A shiver of fear ran through Merlin, but he nodded. V heard the familiar snap of V's fingers and nothing happened.

"Should we be at my school now?" Merlin said raising his brow while looking at his friend.

"Of course not, did you see any smoke or glitter?" V said with a fake glare.

"Then what was the snap for?" Merlin said looking around.

V held up his finger and smirked. Then Merlin heard a loud noise outside his house. "Oh no! Whatever could that have been? Merlin you should go see if someone needs any help." V said with fake worry and more hand motions.

Merlin slowly walked to his front window and he saw Arthur Pendragon outside his house. "V! What the hell is Arthur doing here?"

"Well something may be wrong from his car because of a small, totally controlled, explosion." V said leading Merlin to the door.

"An explosion! What if you blew him up?" Merlin said walking slower.

"It was a magical explosion; magical explosions do not like to hurt people…just fuck with their days. Now go be your charming self and woo that man." V said pushing Merlin out the door, right into Arthur.

"Crap! I am so sorry. My…cousin really is a pain in the ass." Merlin said trying to stay calm, but he was probably failing.

"No worries Merlin. I am just happy this happened in front of your place…because I know who you are and everything. My phone is dead." Arthur said in a jumble with pink stained cheeks.

"You actually know my name." Merlin quickly covered his mouth. "Damn it, I did not mean to make you sound like a dick. I was just surprised, not many people notice me." Merlin sad trying (and failing) to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"I always notice you…because I am the class president and I know all those I represent." Arthur said trying to sound proud.

Then the door opened and V came out holding Merlin's bag. "Oh! Arthur Pendragon, its nice to see you." V said being convincingly surprised.

"Hello again, we have class together right?" Arthur said noticing V's uniform.

"Not exactly. I am new, my name is V. Bad with faces?" V said smirking.

"Yeah, I usually only remember the important ones." Arthur smiled and then turned really red when he realised what he said.

"Did you hear that Merlin?" V said smirking.

"Anyway, I am sorry about my cousin Arthur. Like I said he can be a pain." Merlin said blushing himself when he realised Arthur called him important.

"No worries, its not his fault. I am having an off day." Arthur said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? What happened?" V said giving Merlin a quick smirk.

"Well, this morning I woke up late. My phone must have broken or something during the night, so my alarm did not go off. My phone will not turn on at all now, so my phone is probably dead. I was in such a rush to get ready that I did not eat anything, or even comb my hair. To make things worse, while I was driving my car started smoking, and it seems like the engine is dead. All in all, It has been rough morning." Arthur said sighing.

V gave Merlin a look, to which Merlin returned a questioning face. V rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand Merlin was 'lightly' pushing into Arthur. V gave him hugging motions and Merlin took the hint.

"Thanks Merlin, I really needed that." Arthur said with a smile. Merlin squeezed a little tighter and V did a happy dance.

"Well Arthur I can give you some good news. I was just checking the school email and apparently there was some kind of freak accident. So school has been delayed for two hours. What are the odds right? I guess me and Merlin will have to entertain you." V said smiling at Arthur. But once Arthur looked away he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Merlin.

"You sure it would not be a problem? I mean if I could use one of your phones I can just call someone to come get my car." Arthur sad with a small smile. But Merlin could see the sadness there.

"No its totally fine! In fact, we were just making food. So you should totally say, you did say you had not eaten." Merlin said grinning.

"Plus, there is something up with the cell service today. I mean nothing, and I was being such a klutz today. I 'accidentally' cut the cord to Merlin's landline. Thank fate Merlin loves me anyway." V said pouting.

"Yeah, he can be a 'little extreme'". Merlin said and when Arthur was out of sight he mouthed "what the fuck?" to V. "But he is very helpful, especially in social situations."

"Really?" Arthur said as he sat down in the kitchen. Merlin started to get his burritos ready. "You are having burritos? They are my favorite!" Arthur said smiling at Merlin.

"Really?" V said moving to help Merlin. "What a coincidence. Merlin's burritos are the best." V said looking impressed with himself.

"While I am waiting do you think one of your neighbours would mind if I used their landline to call about the car?" Arthur said while trying to turn his phone on.

Merlin was going to speak but V lightly nudged him. V winked at him and started speaking. "Thanks for reminding me Arthur! Merlin guess what? Apparently the whole neighbourhood co-bought a lottery ticket last night and they won money! I am not sure how much but apparently there is some fighting about it, so they are all gone for the day to work that mess out."

"Wow! Hopefully nothing to bad happens." Merlin said with a small glare. V thought it was the cutest thing ever, and apparently so did Arthur.

"I am sure they will get something for all of their trouble." V said handing Merlin some salsa.

"It is good to know I am not the only one who is having a rough day." Arthur said frowning at his phone.

"It will get better. Do you know what I always say? When fate throws you down a path full of thorns, make sure you do not miss the roses." V said looking directly into Arthur's eyes and then quickly glancing at Merlin. Arthur's eyes widened and he blushed. V winked at him and continued helping Merlin.

"So V, how come you are not in uniform? I mean that suit is the same color…." Arthur said as Merlin put the plate of burritos in front of him. Arthur's hand brushed against Merlin's and both boys blushed the same dark red. They both looked at each other for a moment and V was pretty damn sure he was levitating a little. Then, Merlin looked down and slowly moved his hand away.

V frowned and glanced at Merlin with worry. But he hoped some more shocks could lighten the mood. "Oh I am not a student. I am 22 years old." Arthur started coughing and Merlin looked at him wide eyed. "I am your new guidance councillor!" V said smiling.

Once Arthur stopped coughing, Merlin received another kick from V. "Yeah, sorry I did not mention it Arthur. V can really seem younger at times…but he is really cool and a really big help." Merlin smiled at V.

"Speaking of, we will be back in a moment. You enjoy your food and do not worry about your car. I have a friend who can take care of it." V said dragging Merlin away towards his room.

Once they were alone Merlin sat down on his bed and frowned. "V…I do not know if I should do this. I mean he is so wonderful and kind. Do you know even though he is rich, he gives back so much? He so popular, he could have anyone he wanted, and he is nice to everyone at school. Maybe he is just being really nice because he knows I am an emancipated foster kid. Maybe that is why he remembers me, there is no one like me in our whole school. I am only there on a scholarship."

V walked over and hugged Merlin. "Listen to me Boo. You are amazing and strong. You are no different from Arthur, money and popularity do not make a person. Arthur is who he is because he has a good heart, and the only one with a heart as big as his is you Merlin. Do not be ashamed of your life Boo, it makes you strong. But do not be afraid to let someone in okay? He really likes you, I would not let him try or be doing all of this to give him a shot with you if I did not think so."

"Wait, I thought you were giving me a shot with him?" Merlin said with a few happy tears rolling down his face.

"I am your godfather Merlin, but you are not the only one who needs help Boo." V said with a wink.

"Was all of that extra stuff really necessary? I mean what did you do to his phone?" Merlin said crossing his arms, but still smirking.

"No, but I could have always locked you guys in a room together naked and went from there…I still can if that is what you prefer?" V said looking completely serious and about to snap his fingers.

"NO!" Merlin said jumping off the bed.

"Okay, okay. Breath boo, I was only joking…. mostly…okay I not really." V said grinning. "and I blew up the battery."

"What! But he sleeps near it!" Merlin said face palming.

"It was only an internal explosion…." V said pouting.

"Wonderful, at this point I am afraid to see what you did with school." Merlin said getting up to leave the room.

"No worries, someone just broke in and had a wild party. They are just cleaning up." V said holding the door open for Merlin.

"Well that is not terrible." Merlin said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah having sex on the principles desk really got me ready for the day!" V said raising his fisting in the air saying banzai.

"You really are the best role model." Merlin says banging his head against the wall.

"Hey now its not like I was with some random guy; I am in a stable relationship. He is a soul collector." V said with a sparkly look in his eyes.

"Wow! That is one interesting match." Merlin said with some interest.

"Yeah, I will give you all the details after work." V said with a loving smile.

"Work?" Merlin ask curiously.

"Arthur!" V said nudging Merlin. "Hope you did not miss us to much…but if you did that is okay too." V said slowly pushing Merlin towards Arthur.

"Well I ah-the food was great. Thank you Merlin." Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"Thanks, it was just something I threw together." Merlin said mentally thanking V for his secret recipe.

"Really? Wow you must be a great cook. I wish we did not have to go to school, I would love to spend the day learning more about you." Arthur said as he got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"Really!" Merlin said smiling with pink cheeks. "I wish we could too." Merlin said not thinking.

"Well damn it. You guys are really making me hate my job, and I have not even started yet." V said with an angry snap of his fingers.

Just then a notification sound chimed. "Oh! Email alert, it could be important. Give me one sec." V said with a wink towards Merlin as Arthur walked over near him.

"I bet it is…" Merlin said and without thinking laid his head on Arthur's shoulder. It made Arthur blush and his face broke out into a grin.

"Well look at that." V said reading his IPad. "Apparently the school is having some issues with electrical devices, they are remaining closed until tomorrow. What luck, its like you guys have this super cool person looking out for you huh?" V said with a knowing grin. "Did you want me to leave so you guys can have some alone time, Mer-lin?" V said putting extra emphasis on his name.

This made Merlin realise what he was doing, he quickly stood up straight and face-to-face with Arthur. "That would be great V. If you do not mind." Arthur said with a smirk that made Merlin's knees buckle.

"No trouble at all, have fun!" V said with a wink and walk towards the door.

"So Merlin, about spending the day together?" Arthur said smiling.

When Merlin heard the door close he knew V was giving him his chance. If he wanted Arthur, this was his chance. But all he could think about was if Arthur wanted him. "Arthur, the thing is I would love more than anything to spend the day together with you. But I am scared…"

Merlin began to twiddle his thumbs and look down towards the floor. Arthur lifted Merlin's chin and looked him in the eye. "What ever is scaring you I promise together we can overcome it." Arthur said with a smile the melted Merlin's very soul.

"That is the thing Arthur, I am afraid of you. Well I should say I am afraid about how much I care about you. You know how hard my life has been, hell the whole school knows what my life has been like. Everything I have, I had to work so hard for it, and I need a relationship that will let me breath. What I am saying is Arthur I-I am fairly certain I love you, and I cannot do this unless I know that you are willing to actually be my boyfriend, I cannot be anyone's fling." Merlin knew his face was like a raspberry, he knew there were tears in his eyes, but he knew from the look Arthur was giving him that he did something right.

"Merlin, I have loved you since the first time you walked by me in the hallway. You have always been different, always so kind. I have wanted to spend a day with you since then, but things have always gotten in the way. I always needed to try so hard to be myself in places that want me to be someone else. But for the first time, with you, I can be me without having to fight against something. But instead I can fight for something, for you. So Merlin Emrys, you got yourself a boyfriend." Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur.

Merlin felt like the kiss lasted forever, and once it ended he found himself feeling free. "Arthur, would you go on a date with me?" Arthur grinned.

"Nothing would make me happier, I just wish my car worked." Arthur said with a small frown.

"Hey Boo-One and Boo-Two! I hope I am not interrupting anything." V said with a wink. "I just wanted to let you know that the cell service is back and I called my boyfriend to fix your car! So you can totally use it for 'stuff' if you want to. He said it was no problem to fix." V said through the kitchen window.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and led him outside. "Hey V, where did your boyfriend go?" Arthur said as he got in his car. He turned the key and it started up perfectly. "Wow he is great with cars."

"He had to go, he had to get back to work. Plus, he is really more of night person, puts him in a better mood. I will tell him you said thanks, he deals with that issue a lot so it was really no trouble." V said smiling.

"Ready to go Merlin?" Arthur said from the car.

"Yes, just give me a moment. Pick out a good song for me." Merlin said with a wink. Arthur blushed and began to look while Merlin led V towards the house. "So I am with Arthur, and I could not have found the courage without your support. But does this mean you have to leave like every fairy tale?"

"First, yay you got your man! Second, you are very welcome but you did all of the hard stuff yourself. All I did was cause trouble, blow things, up and make us look pretty. Thirdly, I am no fairy tale tacky god-father. Getting that job at your school was hard, I had to blow up so much stuff, and do not get me started on how hard it is to get a degree in a few minutes…. Lets just say I am sticking around, there are some more people I want to help. Like there is the sweet girl named Morgana who has this wildness to her, but I will tell you that one later." V said with a wink.

"So I get a boyfriend, and a best friend with one wish?" Merlin asked grinning from ear to ear.

"You may get more than that. I am just that awesome. Now go have fun and I will see you tomorrow morning at school. I am having special one-on-one meeting with all the students and I think yours will be very long." V hugged Merlin and whispered "We can compare which of our boyfriends is better." Merlin turned raspberry red and V started to laugh.

"Okay V I love you too, see you tomorrow." Merlin said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Merlin! Enjoy it okay? He really loves you…and so do I." V said smiling.

Merlin smiled and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I will promise."

"Good…and tell him if he hurts you. Damien will collect his soul early…but not before I cut something off!" V said with a dark look.

Merlin's eyes grew wide and he nodded. "Okay! Wonderful, by Boo." V said and he was gone in is a puff of purple condoms.

Merlin, red faced, looked up at the sky and whispered. "Really V... really?" He looked around for a moment and then back down on the ground. "Thanks..." He gabbed a handful and ran towards the car. V smiled, he had done good…now where was that hot ominous soul collector?

* * *

 **A-Note:** This was so much fun to write and I hope everyone enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading, love you all :)


End file.
